Admitting to Love
by Tear of Fate
Summary: What happens when Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo for the third time. What happens if then, she decides to try and kill Kikyo. NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Boo hoo. Kill me now.  
  
Okay, I am still working on my other fic, The Thoughts of a Hanyou, The Dreams of a Girl. If you haven't read it, off you go! Read away! Anyway I hope you like this fic!  
  
Admitting to Love  
  
~ Chapter One- I'll Kill Her ~  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I ran through the forest as fast as I could, following the glow of her wretched soul stealers. That was the third time I've caught them together. Inuyasha and Kikyo. What a beautiful couple they make. I love him so much, and she had to come and take him. Well that won't matter anymore. I will kill her. I feel nothing inside now, except hatred. Hatred for the one who stole him from me, Hatred for the body I was reincarnated from, Hatred for Kikyo. But she will be dead. No, wait, she already is dead. She is a walking corpse. I will just be sending her back to where she belongs.  
The glow I am following comes to a stop, therefore, so do I. I needed only to walk a few paces to see her. The one I loathed was lying in a tree, her eyes closed. Perfect. I could catch her by surprise. I pulled out one arrow and placed it on the bow. I stretched it back tight, and then let it go. Unfortunately, her miko senses got the best of me. She moved just in time. The arrow did however catch her arm and pinned the cloth of her sleeve to the tree.  
Kikyo looked around franticly. I liked it when she looked scared. It gave me a bit of satisfaction. I ducked down in the bushes and readied another arrow. I had to get her before she found me out. Again I pulled it back and let it go, and again I failed. I knew then I didn't have much time left. She had looked closer to the spot where I was hiding. I quickly pulled back one more arrow. I failed again. Damn.  
Suddenly I felt another presence. Two cold bodies of Soul Snatchers wrap around me, dragging me forward to Kikyo. She stared at first, almost amazed. Then she smiled. "You." She said icily. "Me." I glared at her. She continued to smile. God I wish I could have killed her. Hatred so powerful built up inside me I thought I would die. She was the most horrible creature that walked the earth. She would never take my Inuyasha. I would tell her so. Just give me a reason Kikyo, I thought to myself.  
"I would have never expected this from you. Innocent Kagome." I looked into her cold eyes. That was it. That was all I needed. "Well, I was reincarnated from you. It had to be in me somewhere." Kikyo's smile faded. "Why do you speak such nonsense? What makes you think I am one of wickedness?"  
"Well," I said hotly. "First, you pinned Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years. Now, you come back and try to drag him to hell with you. On top of that taking him away from someone who loves him." I caught my breath.  
"You love him?" Kikyo said an odd pleasure. I gazed at her. Not knowing what to say. "Humph. to bad. A love as strong as yours will have to be wasted I'm afraid. Inuyasha loves me. He said he would die with me. Just now he." I cut her off. "I saw you wench!" I said, using Inuyasha's word. "Why else would I try to rid myself of you?"  
"So you admit to trying to kill me? Interesting. I'm sorry Kagome. I must end our little chat here. Soul Snatchers." She said, demanding them to her. The two wrapped around my body were hesitant. "It's okay." She cooed. "We're done with her."  
The unfastened themselves from me and went to her. Slowly they picked her up, and she floated away. I fixed my eyes on her, but did not bother to follow. When the last of her glow was gone, only the moon's left, I climbed into her tree. Why bother to trail her? I knew where she was going. She was off to see Inuyasha, to tell him about our encounter. I sighed and realizing I was lying like her, I repositioned myself. I closed my eyes softly, trying to imagine what would happen when she reached him and told him of me trying to kill her. What would he say? How would he react? I didn't know, nor did I really care at the moment. I knew I would later, but I didn't now. So what did it matter. I will sleep now Inuyasha, but I will still be thinking of you, for you are there, in my dreams. 


	2. Kikyo's Surprise

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Hey all. GET TO READING! I hope you like  
  
Admitting to Love  
  
~ Chapter Two- Kikyo's Surprise ~  
  
Kikyo's pov  
  
This was perfect, sweet little Kagome, trying to kill me. Classic. Now I was off to find Inuyasha. He would be interested in my story. I wonder what will come of this. I can only hope that Inuyasha will come with me sooner.  
My Soul Snatchers came to a halt and set me down on the ground. It would only be a matter of time until Inuyasha saw my light. Then he will come and hear what I have to say. And sure enough, here he comes.  
"Kikyou?" he said. "What are you doing back here?" His eyes moved to my arm. "Kikyou, what happen?" A small smile began across my face. "You will find this quite intriguing." Inuyasha looked at me with a bit of interest. He met my eyes. I love it when he does that. "Well, you love Kagome," I paused to see his reaction. However it was not the outcome I wanted. His eyes which were full of concern for me, were now scared for her. He became more aggressive. Some might even call it a look of danger. "What? Where is Kagome? What have you done with her? What have you done to my Kagome?" I caught my breath. His Kagome? He had never called me his Kikyo.  
"For your information, that precious Kagome of yours tried to kill me!" At first he looked confused. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "And what was that for?" I said, a bit more harshly then I had planned.  
"She saw us. I'm so heartless." Inuyasha looked pained. He was sad for her. He had never been sad for me. What have I uncovered?  
  
Inuyasha's pov  
  
Why do I put her through this? I am such a jerk. My poor Kag-chan. If I cared about her I wouldn't do this to her. The truth is I love her. But how am I to admit it while Kikyou is still here. I owe it to Kikyou not to be with Kagome. But I can't leave her. I love Kagome to much to leave her.  
"Kikyo, Kikyo I'm sorry." I sighed, this was going to be difficult. "What? What are you sorry for Inuyasha?" Kikyo was afraid. I knew she was. She didn't have to be as worried as she was though. I wasn't going to tell her why I couldn't leave with her, just that it couldn't be done. "I can't go with you to hell."  
"Inuyasha, you promised me."  
"My promise has to be broken." Kikyo grabbed my shoulders. "You love me Inuyasha! You have to come with me!" Kikyo screamed. "You're not the only one I care for Kikyo!"  
She let me go and glared at me hard. "You mean the monk, the demon huntress, and Kagome. They are just the one's who are on a quest with you. I am the one you love!" Kikyo reached out and pulled me into a hug. For a moment this sudden show of emotion almost changed my mind. Then I felt her body. It was freezing cold. Kikyo was dead. Kagome is alive. I love them both, but I had my chance with Kikyo. Now she is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. "But I also love Kagome." I whispered, pushing Kikyo away from me.  
She was stunned. I could see it. My plan had fallen apart. Now what was I to do? I wanted Kagome to here those words first. Kikyou was the last person I would want to uproot my deepest emotion. "You. you. love her?" Kikyo was having trouble speaking.  
For a moment, I was determined not to let her hear it again. Then I had another felling. I owe Kikyo the truth, I thought. "Yes. I do. I love Kagome." My words were barley a whisper. Kikyou wasn't sad really. She was just disappointed. She had almost had me in hell. But now she knew. "Well, if that's what you truly feel Inuyasha." Her Soul Snatchers came to her side and wrapped tightly around her. They picked her up slowly, and she drifted away.  
I began to sit on the ground, when I suddenly remembered. I had to find Kagome! 


	3. A Love Uncovered

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Hey all. Sorry this is such a short fic. I hope you all liked it! Ja ne!  
  
Admitting to Love  
  
~ Chapter Three- A Love Uncovered ~  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I woke up slowly, and opened my eyes in the same manner. I stretched out my legs and became aware of my surroundings. My memories began to come back to me. Was it a dream? I hoped so. How could I have done such a terrible thing? Something inside me told myself that I was fully awake when everything came to be. This was a disaster. Kikyo had surely reached Inuyasha by now. Had he already left with her? I wouldn't know if he had. I was scared now. I had to find him.  
But it turned out there was no need for that, for in he walked. I could first see his silver hair, then his body, then his face. It looked at me. His eyes looked at me. He was sad. But why? Why was my Inuyasha sad? He didn't have a right to be. After all, I was the one who had to witness him with Kikyo for the third time! He didn't have a reason to be sad!  
He walked towards me. Not lifting his gaze from my face. "Kagome." He said softly. "I've found you. Kagome, please come down." I was hesitant, but did as he asked. He tried to help me the last few branches, but I declined him. He sat against the tree and I sat opposite of him.  
"Kagome, I know you saw me with Kikyo, and you have a right to be angry with me, but please, hear what I have to say." I glared at him and turned my back to him. "Kagome, I told Kikyo the truth, now I'll tell you." Inuyasha's hands took a gentle hold on my shoulders. He pulled me back to lean on his chest. Inuyasha was warm. I welcomed his warmth. He crossed his arms over my chest and held my hands.  
"I love you." He whispered into my ear. His voice sent chills down my neck and spine. I could feel him breathing, I breathed with him. "I love you too Inuyasha." I whispered back to him. His embrace became tighter while still very gentle. I turned to look at him.  
He met my gaze with his own. Then he captured my lips. I pulled back in surprise. Then I kissed him back.  
  
Kagome: His lips are so soft. Inuyasha: Her lips are like angels. I love her, I have for so long. Kagome: I love him, I will forever.  
  
He broke off the kiss. I turned to lie back on his chest. "I need you here Kagome. Don't ever leave me. I'll never again even think about leaving you." He said softly.  
"I'll never be away from you Inuyasha. I'll love you forever."  
"And I too Kagome, and I too."  
  
"I love you." We whisper together.  
  
Inuyasha: And I know she means it. Kagome: And I know, he means it. 


End file.
